Presently, much of the information accessible on the Internet, for instance, search-related information collected and maintained by companies such as Microsoft® Corporation, Google® Inc. and Facebook®, Inc., is viewable primarily in two dimensions. This is because current technology accessible to users to view information (e.g., desktop computers, mobile devices, consoles, and the like) primarily renders the information in two dimensions. More recently, products (e.g., virtual reality products) that are capable of rendering data in three dimensions have been introduced to the consumer market.